Word Challenges and Drabbles
by general zargon
Summary: These are word challenge ficlets, drabbles, or even two-parters that I wrote to free up some space in my head to work on my other stories. Updates here will not be scheduled, but there will be updates. It will be stated if any chapters are related. Enjoy!
1. Relaxation: Ash & Tory

**Word Challenge: **Cloud

* * *

Tory giggled as she fell back, the soft surface of the bed feeling like a cloud.

She laughed as she sat up and bounced on the bed, motioning for Acheron to join her.

"Come on, Acho, a little relaxation never hurt anyone," Tory said with a smile on her face.

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Acheron made a show of reluctance as he walked over to the bed that Tory was clearly enjoying.

Just as he got within reach, Tory's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

Suffice to say, they didn't leave the bed for a very, _very_ long time.


	2. Pranked: Andy & Sundown

**Word Challenge: **Mischief

* * *

10 year-old Andy Simms bit his lip to keep from giggling, his eyes shining with mischief.

The prank he had set up was so brilliant yet so simple, and the boy waited anxiously for his target to walk right into the trap.

_The trap_ being a bucket of water balanced on top of a door.

A few minutes later, the Dark Hunter Sundown passed by, obviously heading towards the basement, and unknown to him, towards a thorough soaking.

Andy clapped both hands over his mouth to keep from giving himself away as he watched from his hiding place, and he waited in anticipation to see if his prank would work.

The 10 year-old wasn't disappointed when a minute later an enraged and dripping wet Sundown came charging back into the room as Andy ran away as fast as he could while laughing.

"_ANDY!_"

Of course, Sundown wasn't really that angry but he couldn't let the whelp know that, now could he?

_Author's Note: In answer to DazedInReality's question: Yes, readers can give me word challenges, but so far I've been coming up with my own. Thank you for reading!_


	3. Devious

**Word Challenge: **Devious (Prompt from DazedInReality)

* * *

In the darkest shadows of the deserted alleyway, he stood silently waiting for his prey to arrive, as he knew they would.

It was a new moon and the sky was overcast, providing plenty of darkness for him to hide in, and also making it the perfect night for hunting.

A devious smirk hung on his lips, even as the rest of his face remained expressionless, and his hands curled around the hilts of his knives in preparation for the kill.

Soon, he heard the approaching footsteps and high-pitched laughter of his prey, just as the Daimons entered the alley.

Steel flashed, a Daimon exploded into golden dust, and the fight was on.

The alley was sprinkled with golden dust, all that was left of the Daimons, as the Dark-Hunter stepped out onto the sidewalk and made his way home.

* * *

_Author's Note: Feel free to imagine it's a specific Dark-Hunter if you want. ^_^ Just thought I'd post this to get rid of some guilt over not having updated my other stories in a long time. *crickets chirp* Oh, come on! Like none of you have done that before! *More crickets*…Dang crickets…_


	4. Hidden: Jaden

**Word Prompt: **Hidden (prompt given by xxXX1trueloveXXxx)

* * *

Looking around the huge crowd that made up Sebastos Parthenopaeus's first birthday party, Jaden absently nodded in acknowledgement and returned the happy greetings.

He couldn't help the pangs of longing as he looked around at all of the smiling faces, and he couldn't help wishing that he could open up to all of the people who counted him as a friend.

Jaden held his drink (fruit punch, since it was a kid's party) loosely in his hand, standing apart from the crowd yet wishing with all his might to be able to join in the merriment.

_If wishes were horses even beggars would ride_.

Still, he imagined that when the day came that he would no longer have to keep anything hidden from his friends, he would be a very, very happy man.

As he went to watch the first cutting of the birthday cake, he hoped that that day would come soon.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing Jaden, so I hope that you all enjoyed this drabble! For those of you who don't know, Sebastos (aka Sebastian) is Ash and Tory's son. :) Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
